The organic electroluminescent element (hereinafter, also called the “organic EL element”) is a light emitting element using an organic compound as a functional material such as a light emitting material. For the organic EL element, there has been an attempt to achieve various emission colors by using a plurality of light emitting materials having different light emission wavelengths in combination. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an organic EL element including a light-emitting layer in which a plurality of light emitting materials having different light emission wavelengths are contained in the same layer.